


I came back for you

by SmutHorn



Series: Trust is earned [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Crack, M/M, PWP, Past Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Season/Series 05, This is how I deal with the loss of Derek and the gain of Theo, what is my life, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutHorn/pseuds/SmutHorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can we all agree that Theo is a shit baby? Yes? Good. Okay, This is how I deal with him and the second episode.</p><p>Season 5 spoilers</p><p>Episode 2 spoilers</p>
            </blockquote>





	I came back for you

Theo smirked and laid down the hammer, popping his neck. "Now, next time it better be perfect." He said, walking away. 

 

"Where are you going?" His mother asked. "We need to take him to the hospital."

 

"No." Theo said. "If we take him to the hospital then Stiles will know the cast didn't effect his signature." Theo growled lowly, frowning. "Go to the store and buy the supplies to do it here." _  
_

 

"What about you?" She asked.

 

"I have somewhere to be. There's someone being an annoying fly and I can't have him messing this up for me." Theo said, grabbing his coat and car keys, driving off to the preserve. He had a stop to make before he visited Stiles.

 

Stiles turned off his bedroom light and changed for bed, rolling his shoulders. "Just wait for him to mess up. Yeah, I can do that." He mumbled, getting into bed. It wasn't long though before he heard a knock on his door and sat up, thinking Derek had come back.

 

Stiles rushed to his window and frowned, clenching his fists. Definitely not Derek. "What do _you_ want Theo?" Stiles gritted out.

 

"I wanted to talk." Theo said with a half smile. "Can I come in?"

 

"Can you-" Stiles huffed and threw his hands up. "You're not a fucking vampire, I can't even stop you from coming in if you wanted." Actually he probably could. It depended on how fast he could get to the mountain ash and how good Theo was at opening windows.

 

"True, but it would make you trust me less if I did that." He smiled.

 

Stiles opened his mouth then closed it, staring hard at the other boy. He held up a finger and opened his mouth again. "I still don't trust you. But I really don't want the neighbors calling my dad about you being out there." He said, stepping back. "Get your wolfy ass in here."

 

Theo smirked and opened the window, climbing in and standing so close to Stiles, they were almost touching.

 

Stiles took a step back, crossing his arms. "What are you doing here?"

 

"I need you." Theo said.

 

Stiles blushed and dropped his jaw, shaking his head. "Excuse me, what?"

 

"I told you earlier, I came back for you too, I need you Stiles." He said, stepping closer.

 

"N- no." Stiles said, stepping back. "You said someone like me."

 

Theo smiled and shook his head. "I did, but as I said it I knew it was a lie. I need you and you need to be needed." 

 

"I don't... what are you talking about?"

 

"I could smell it. The joy of being told I came for you and why. Your heart beat ticking up a bit in excitement." Theo said and dropped his voice lower. "The arousal."

 

"Stop! No, you're mistaken. I- I don't" Stiles clenched his fists, shaking his head.

 

"I can still smell him." Theo said.

 

"What?" Stiles asked, eyes wide.

 

"The wolf who hurt you."

 

"He didn't..." Stiles mumbled.

 

"He's not here now." Theo whispered, stepping closer and gently touching Stiles' cheek. "You smell sad now too."

 

"Stop." Stiles whispered.

 

"Let me help you forget." Theo said. "I want you Stiles. I haven't stopped thinking about you. Let me take your pain."

 

Stiles shut his eyes tight, holding his breath. He can't... He shouldn't...Derek was, Derek was coming back. He had too, he... he left. He left without a word.

 

"Stiles, breath." Theo said, cupping his cheek with his other hand as well. "Stiles!"

 

Stiles let out a gasp and opened his eyes. How long had he been holding it? "Okay..."

 

"Are you good?"

 

"Yeah...yeah, I'm okay." Stiles said, putting a hand on Theo's wrist. "Take the pain away." He whispered.

 

Theo smiled. "You're sure?"

 

"As long as I still don't have to trust you... Not right away." Stiles said, looking away.

 

Theo grinned and leaned in, kissing him. "Deal." Stiles was as gullible as he remembered.

 

Stiles pressed against him, kissing him back and groaning softly. His lips felt so good.

 

Theo groaned and squeezed Stiles' ass. "I have a curfew, next time I'll take my time with you, but not tonight."

 

"what makes you thing there'll be a next time?" Stiles asked.

 

"Because." Theo said, kissing his neck. "You need to be needed to feel complete." He whispered, biting lightly. "And I need you."

 

Stiles shivered and leaned his head back.

 

"Strip." Theo said, pulling back and pushing Stiles down on the bed. He licked his lips and stripped himself as stiles did the same, stroking himself to hardness. 

 

Stiles spread his legs, groaning softly and blushing.

 

Theo hummed and leaned down, pressing himself against stiles. "I heard you today at school." He whispered, rolling their cock's together and squeezing Stiles' hips. "Fingering yourself in the bathroom while everyone had no clue." He purred. "Sluttly little stiles. Bet you're still nice and open."

 

Stiles groaned, leaning his head back.

 

Theo smirked, and traced a finger around his hole before pushing in

 

Stiles gasped and spread his legs. "Yes." He whispered.

 

"Still kind of tight." Theo said, pumping the finger in and out, grinning at the sounds Stiles was making.

 

"Fuck, Theo just do it." He moaned.

 

"With pleasure." He grinned, lining himself up and thrusting in as he kissed the human boy below him.

 

Stiles makes a sound similar to a growl into his mouth and Theo thinks he might have hurt him. He may not care, but he doesn't want to hurt Stiles, not yet.

 

Stiles arches his back and tries to pull the beta closer. "Fuck." he moans.

 

"... feel so good, fuck, God Stiles!" Theo cursed, bucking his hips into the tight heat under him. "So fucking tight. Knew you'd be good." He moaned, kissing him again.

 

Stiles whined into his mouth, kissing him back and wrapped his arms around him.

 

Theo growled and grabbed Stiles' hips, lifting them so that he was at an angle so he could pound into the other boy and hit his prostate with every thrust.

 

Stiles gasped and dug his nails into Theo's back. "Ah! Fuck, There!" He yelled.

 

Theo hissed at the nails in his back but didn't stop thrusting. "Cum for me stiles." He panted.

 

Stiles whined, busking his hips, he was so close to coming.

 

Theo growled and leaned down, thrusting harder and bit into his shoulder with human teeth.

 

Stiles screamed as he came, arching his back. "THEO!"

 

Theo spilled into him, panting against the bruised shoulder, grinning to himself. It wouldn't be long, Stiles would trust him soon enough. They all would.

 

For now though he could have his fun fucking the sheriffs son.

**Author's Note:**

> Now back to the prompts I've been neglecting.


End file.
